Viridiel Dawnbringer
“Exile is the price for a clear conscience.” -Viridiel Background Before the Third War, Viridiel was a faithful servant of the Light and fierce defender of Quel'thalas. The corruption, and eventual destruction, of the Sunwell had challenged the Paladin's faith in the Light. Not knowing that he would be severed from the Light, and seeking to end a prolonged magic withdrawal, Viridiel had consumed the Fel energies brought by Kael'thas from Outland. Completely severed from the Light, Viridiel nearly fell into despair. With the capture of Tempest Keep and the Naaru, M'uru, he saw a chance to regain his use of the Light to help his people, becoming one of the first Blood Knights and rapidly rose among its ranks. Through the years of service as a Blood Knight, especially during his travels to Outland, Viridiel began to notice a moral decay among his people, especially from his superiors whose orders he had taken unquestioningly for far too long. An encounter with a Draenei Vindicator had helped the Sin'dorei open his eyes to what his people had been doing. Eventually, the Blood Knight could not take it anymore and simply vanished after defying orders that he could not follow with a clear conscience. For the years following the defeat of Illidan, he roamed Outland before returning to Azeroth. His superiors, seeing one of their higher ranking Blood Knights refuse orders and desert his post as Viridiel had, decided that an example would be made of him. He was branded a traitor and any of the Blood Knights who had fought beside him in Outland were tasked with bringing him back to Silvermoon for his execution. He now lives in exile, seeking a means to reconnect with the Light and seek its forgiveness for his errors. For a short time, he resided in a small campsite in Redridge, just south of Lakeshire off the main road. In exchange for food, clean water and supplies, Viridiel kept the main highway between Lakeshire and the Three Corners garrison safe from Gnolls and other unscrupulous individuals. Personality Viridiel has changed many times over the past few years. Losing everything to the Scourge had caused him to question his faith in the Light, but he was still strong enough to continue doing what needed to be done for the survival of his people. Unfortunately, he had become so fixated on their survival that he had made choices he would continue to regret to this day. On the outside, Viridiel is friendly and still able to enjoy the company of others, but keeps himself closed off to others due to his life in exile. While he does not extend his trust as readily as he does his kindness, he will often give others the impression of his trust to keep others from prying by giving out information that he believes does not put him at risk. He is quick to extend kindness to those who he believes could use it, but just as quick to judge those who he deems as cruel individuals. His judgment towards others is not easily overcome, even moreso towards his own kind. Living as an exile in what would be considered enemy territory to other Sin'dorei, Viridiel will rarely draw attention to himself unless he believes the right thing to do requires him to step from the shadows, even if it means risking his secrecy. Flaws -Viridiel is quick to judge members of his own race harshly, even some Quel'dorei get similar treatment if he doesn't realize they are. -He is constantly living under the fear of being identified and has become somewhat paranoid because of it. As such, he is afraid of being near Worgen, worried they might be able to smell that he is a Sin'dorei. -His fear of drawing too much attention has often forced him to refrain from doing the right thing, much to his regret. -Viridiel does not only wear armor over his body. He keeps himself closed off from most, sometimes even acting out of character to keep people at a distance from him. -By his own choice or lack of access to sources of mana to feed on, Viridiel starves his addiction to magic. This leaves him constantly under the symptoms of withdrawal. He has slowly adjusted to it, but it still drags him down from time to time. Strengths -Despite being branded a traitor to his homeland, Viridiel is a loyal ally to his friends and those who he considers in need of his protection or assistance. -Through years of fighting on the frontlines, Viridiel is far more resilient than other members of his frail race. -Though no longer able to wield the light, he is a dangerous fighter. If anything, this lost power has only made him more dangerous as he has become a bit more brutal in combat to compensate. Rumors -Viridiel is a High Elf. -Viridiel is a Blood Elf. -Viridiel is a dragon. OOC -Any Blood Knights who want to be part of the hunt for Viridiel should contact me OOCly first to see what they will know about him. -Because my character has progression worked into his story, I will always consider this a work in progress. It will change as stuff happens to him. Category:Blood Elf